Absolutely!
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: Oh yes! Twilight The Umbreon is writing again! Follow the story of an absol spirit, a magicial lute it's trapped inside and an ordinary teenager named Lee as they go on a insane journey as magic spreads into the modern day Pokemon world. 1st Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

This is another idea I've got that's keeps nagging me. Wow, its about magic, music, creatures and werepokemon!

**Absolutely!**

By Twilight The Umbreon

**Prologue: Dusk's Dawn (About 750 years ago)**

It was a cold, windy night in the forest to the south-east of Fortree village. The wind wailed through the treetops as a lone traveller hurried through the forest, tripping over undergrowth, exhausted beyond belief. Howls tore through the wailing of the winds and the cloaked figure turned his head to his left. A shadow flowed through the forest, right next the cloaked figure. "Dusk" the cloaked figure called. The shadow to his left jumped out of the bushes and a powerfully built male absol revealed itself. Dusk strode up to his master, concern written on his features. The cloaked figure collapsed onto the ground, moaning.

"Hear me well, my familiar" the cloaked man croaked as he laid on the forest floor wheezing, "You must do something for me….the world….as we know…it…needs you…" he coughed a bit, then continued "…the…age of magic….its ending…but, you can save the magic from being eliminated….". This grabbed Dusk's attention, and though Dusk was not sure what he was required to do at that time. All that he knew was he was going to somehow aid in preserving the little magic that was left in the world. But what was his master and companion thinking of doing? Familiars are given many gifts when they join with a wizard, and the most common ones were the ability to talk the human tongue, the ability to use magic themselves and a magical bond with their master which could be used for many thing, namely communication over long distances but nothing that could rival the power his master. "What do you need me to do, master?" spoke Dusk in surprisingly fluent humanspeech. The cloaked man pushed himself to his hands and knees with a great effort. "Dusk, you really don't need to call me master all the time?" he gasped, a hand clutching his underside. Dusk chuckled immensely But you are.." Then the cloaked man collapsed to the ground. "Master!" Dusk yelled compassionately as he nuzzled his master's face. The cloaked figure gasped and pulled himself into a sitting position. Then he weakly proceeded to pull out a masterfully made black wood lute. "I need you to do something" the cloaked man spoke "Something to save our way of life". Suddenly, Dusk reeled as mental images and voices echoed in his head. The cloaked man smiled. "Now you know what you must do, Dusk".

Suddenly from the bushes strung a wild-eyed, oversized mightynea. It slowly and purposely walked towards the cloaked man. Dusk jumped out in front of his master "Stand back!" he growled. What he heard next put dread in Dusk's bones. The mightynea snarled at the man and his familiar. "This human is ours, diviner. His blood, flesh and soul are called for by the Red Goddess." With that the mightynea gestured with his snout at the moon, which was a blood red colour. Now Dusk knew who this strange pokemon was. Dusk ran to his master side. "Master, you got to get to get out of here, it's a were-mightynea! You'll be killed!". Strangely enough, the cloaked man did not move and even resisted Dusk's shoving. He turned his eyes to Dusk. "Dusk, I have seen the future. I will fall here, but I will not die. Protect the last vestiges of magic my dear familiar. Do what you are destined to do." He then turned to the were-mightynea preparing to lunge at him. "I know who you are, Mordus" he intoned. "And know I will not be a carcass sacrificed to you red goddess. Mordus laughed. "You will not survive this night. You are weak and are out of power. Your blood will appease the Red goddess." Then several things happened in slow motion. First, Dusk's sixth sense, which was present in all absol and that forewarned of disasters began to chime him a dire warning and the same time Mordus lunged at the cloaked man. Dusk yelped as he lunged to save his master…and was tackled from the side but another mightynea. As Mordus got close to the cloaked man's throat, the man dug up some unknown reserve energy and threw up his arm to protect himself. Mordus was unable to change course and the flung up arm ended up between her jaws as she bit down hard. Dusk noticed that the blood red moon was shining on the cloaked man as Mordus' jaw crunched down on the man's arm with a tearing of fabric.

The man on having his arm clamped down by Mordus, immediately felt a burning fire where Mordus' teeth had pierced his skin with her teeth which quickly spread up his and through his body, bringing both pain and renewed energy. Nausea began as Mordus' cursed saliva and the power of the blood full moon energy sped up the process of lycanthropy. He yelled out to Dusk as pleasurable pain filled his body. "Hurry! Complete the spell!" he croaked as he began to shudder. Dusk was standing, slack-jawed. He turn back to Mordus, smiling has he felt canines growing in his mouth and his face stretch into a snout. He growled at the now shocked and sheepish looking were-mightynea. "My blood is yours blood now. So are you willing to sacrifice yourself as well?" Dusk looked at his changing master helplessly as his master began to convulse and growl. At the same time, his sixth sense rang alarm bells…but then Dusk realised that the disaster about to happen wasn't related to his master but what was approaching….the destroyer of magic approaching! His once human master turned his mutating head to Dusk. His hood blew back revealing to horrible sight or a mainly mightynea head, still changing as it stared at Dusk hungrily. "Go! Do it!" he growled "The late will not be consumed by the… destroyer…" His speech was cut off as the futile attempt of resisting the curse finally buckled and he sprung from his restricting robes, now fully a mightynea.

This was enough for Dusk. Dusk started chanting some weird words and as Dusk did so, a powerful burst of magic surrounded Dusk. As his former master was about to leap for his throat, a vortex of black magical energy, originating from the black lute laying nearby surrounded Dusk, sucking Dusk into the magical black lute.

The mightynea that was the cloaked man crashed into the tree behind Dusk with a yelp but recovered quickly and started to chew on the lute lying on the ground. Amazingly he could put a scratch on the lute at all. So instead he marked the loot by the method most canine pokemon do. He then ran off with the pack not knowing that in about 5 minutes he would be stuck as a mightynea forever.

Dusk awoke to a white nothingness. He yelped in fear, not only not unable to feel his body but even see it. His mind played over the images of that night and of those that his once master burned into his mind over and over…over and over… Time slipped by as he grew more and more depressed, lonely and loopy. The magic of the lute here was trapped in slowly grew stronger and stronger. He lost track of time each moment seemed to take forever. He mulled over the thoughts in his head trying to figure what to do next. His consciousness began to fade as time passed, but his spirit still blazed obeying his masters last wish, to wait until the day that the magic inside was ready to be unleashed back on the world again.

Ok Prologue done! Yes, it has opened up many questions which are not yet been answered. But as the story progresses, more about the mystical will be revealed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Endevorer** - Most of the characters in the prologue (except Dusk) do not appear again in the story however the mystery of the cloaked man will be revealed as the story goes along. It will be vague to begin with but eventually his identity will be totally revealed to you. I'll see what I can do about the paragraphs.

**Aura24** - Good to hear you like it! Sorry i've not been writing...

**Jolteon Master** - If you could tell me how/why it was terrible it would be helpful. However the event itself is a vital part of the story...the reason why will be revealed in later chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Absolutely!**

By Twilight The Umbreon

**Chapter 1: Dusk's Release (present day)**

"...And that, is what is written on the famous Scrolls Of Vordus..." the voice of a guide, rang out over the murmuring of the tour group. The guide then gestured to a finely painyed portrait of a handsome young man and a young Absol. "Vordus Shadowsinger...seen here with his companion, Dusk. This is the only time in the history of the Hoenn Region that someone who wasn't a villain or infamous in the past has had an Absol as a companion further supporting to popular belief that Absol are unlucky beings that are dangerous in their own right. Now if you look over here we can see a drawn plan for Vordus' famous black lute, which was supposed to be stored in a special vault at the ending of the fabled "Age Of Magic" but was lost. There have been many reports of a black lute surfacing in many places in many points in history. However, in many cases these sightings are probably false." As the guide continued on, one dark haired, young college student in the tour group stared at the drawn plan. Something about this plan...it allured him...interested him...it seemed to beckon...

He was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. "Ahem....Lee you best keep moving, we can't miss the rest of the exhibit." He turned back to see a nerdy looking college student with an abra sitting on his shoulder, hanging on the teens straight red hair looking at him expectively. Lee sighed. "Coming Cornelius" he replied as Cornelius and his abra turned to catch up to the tour group.

It took them a while to catch up to the guide. As they caught up to the guided group, the guide spoke up "And that concludes the tour. Don't forget to have a look at our souvenir shop on the way out. I hope you have enjoyed the tour of our new exhibit 'The Age of Magic' here at Lilycove Museum." Cornelius sighed "I hope we didn't miss any stops..."

Lee shrugged "I don't think that missing one little stop, will get us failed"

Cornelius however, looked over the notebook he had been writing notes down on. "It just seems to be incomplete...there should of been more than this..." he muttered.

Lee sighed as he walked out of the museum. "You worry too much Cornelius...its not like it's for the end of year exam."

As they both got out on the street they looked over to the art gallery which was located next to the museum. A rather big crowd was hanging around at the entrance. A poster hung from a pole outside the art gallery announcing the arrival of a famous work of art from the Johto region. Cornelius sighed "They say that the painting known as 'North Wind Incarnate' is here, and its supposed to be the only painting done of the legendary spirit of the northern wind, Suicune." His eyes glittered with a secret longing.

Lee smirked "And let me guess...you going to whip up a costume based on this myth?". To that Cornelius whipped up an innocent look. "Would I do that?" Lee smiled. He knew his friend well enough. He often partook in what was known as costume playing, simply he liked to dress up as a pokemon for fun. It surprised Lee enough to find out that there were a group of people who would do such a thing. It annoyed him however when Cornelius had tried to get him involved. He grinned as he remember the day where he'd told his friend that the only way if he'd even try it out is if he managed to make a actually life-like Linoone costume. He even made sure to focus on mentioning how utterly realistic it had to be. 'There was no way that his friend could get it that good ever' Lee thought

Cornelius, funnily enough was thinking similar thoughts. Unknown to Lee, he had finally perfected all the demands Lee had made in regards to the Linoone costume. He knew that Lee was deliberately made it difficult, but Cornelius wasn't one to quit. He had finally nearly finished it. Now he would make him eat his words and possibly some pokechow as well. "Theres no way he'll find his way out this time" Cornelius thought.

As they walked down the street towards the residential area of Lilycove City, Lee took a Luxury Ball from his pocket and opened it up, releasing a small female raccoon-like pokemon, which prompty let out a welcoming cry "Ziiigggg!!!". "Oh boy..." Cornelius sighed as Lee scooped up the tiny raccoon and began to ruffle its fur playfully.

As they reached the edge of the residential area, the zigzagoon jumped out of Lee's arms, fossicked around in near some bins and returned with a shiny bottlecap. Cornelius groaned, however Lee took to the bottlecap, smiling. "Well done Zelda" he praised, patting his zigzagoon. Zelda made a grateful chittering noise then rushed off, picking up another item. Cornelius whispered to Lee. "Zelda found another bottlecap?" Lee looked down at Zelda, then looked at Cornelius "Nope, Zelda found some money this time" he replied as he took a note from Zelda's paws. Cornelius sighed. "Lee, zigzagoon are not reliable enough to pick up good stuff all the time. You should really have got an abra like mine. Now they're dead useful." Lee scoffed at this. "Sorry, Zelda is *much* more useful then your abra." Soon, an argument ensued.

Zelda looked up at Cornelius' abra and chittered something softly to it, and the abra nodded back to Zelda. It was time, again. While Cornelius and Lee were arguing, the abra and Zelda acted.

Lee suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders. He turned his head to the right to see an abra foot near his face. He winkled his nose as the slight smell of cheesy abra feet wafted past. He turned to Cornelius "You really need to give your abra a bath every now and then" Cornelius just shrugged. "I do" Cornelius replied daftly "Abra isn't too fond of water, so I don't do it more often than it's needed". The argument continued on with renewed vigour, so much so that Lee had stopped looking in front of him, where the pole was right ahead of him. Cornelius' abra however, was quick to sense the accident waiting to happen and acted.

Meanwhile, Zelda was walking amongst side Cornelius, trying to tolerate the arguing and Cornelius. It wasn't that she didn't like him more of he didn't seem to like her. She wished sometimes that he was more like her friend and master who always treated her rather nicely, even when she occasionally went scavenging in a garbage can or some other place that her master didn't like her to be. Some of the most interesting things could be found in such places; however the result bath that followed was horrible. She was fine with water, but the frothy water used was not natural and she did not like the constant scrubbing her master did to her coat of fur and the brushing that followed afterwards to begin with. However, after it all it was still strange but rather nice to be smelling of apples for a while. She was interrupted from her thought by the glint of something in a nearby alleyway. Her natural curiosity of all things shiny took hold and she scampered into the alleyway and picked up the strange metallic object in her mouth. Maybe this shiny thing might make his master's friend like her more.

Cornelius watched in amusement as his abra teleport his friend to left of him and chuckled at the surprised look on Lee's face when he realised that he had been teleported. Cornelius spot and looked over to where Lee would of been walking, just to see a telephone pole.

"Looks like you would have walked smack into that." Cornelius exclaimed, pointing to the mailbox. Lee looked across to where he was walking before being teleported and mentally winced at the idea of image of the outcome that popped into his head.

"See I told you…" Cornelius started to boast, but he was interrupted by a gentle head-butting. He looked down to see Zelda head-butting his shin, trying to get his attention. As Cornelius looked down, Zelda deposited the twisted metal object at his feet and looked at him expectantly. Cornelius was about to dismiss the seemingly useless piece of metal but Lee spoke up. "You should check it, before you dismiss it". Cornelius sighed as he bent down and picked up the metal object, expecting the object to just be a useless strip of tin. His face lit up, as he saw the twisted piece of metal. "This…this is a twisted spoon" Cornelius cried triumphantly. "I can't believe it….they're very rare…". He promptly handed the twisted spoon to his abra who promptly took it with joy. Cornelius patted Zelda and as he stood back up, he then felt the familiar weight of his abra on his shoulders. Lee felt a nudge against his leg, a few seconds later and saw Zelda, seemingly smiling at him with her rugged, naturally crooked raccoon grin. Lee picked up Zelda and began to stroke her rough fur which Zelda seem to enjoy a lot.

"Ok, Lee, your zigzagoon definitely has its uses" Cornelius admitted to which Lee replied "Both of our pokemon are useful in their own ways". Neither noticed the wink between Zelda and the' abra.

After a short amount of time, Lee and Cornelius reached a large, old house. Located in one of the better parts of town, this rather historical building was once owned by Lee's grandmother, who had only past away a few months ago. Lee had inherited it from her as he was the only living family member left. Walking up to the front door of this beautiful house, Lee couldn't help feel a prang of sorrow. Lee had barely known his parents, who he had been told by his grandparents both perished when he was very young. He had been raised by his grandmother mainly, but eventually in the last few years he ended up taking care of her. As he walked up to the front door with its lanterns on both sides and the beautifully made but now aging door knocker, which resembled a Ninetales that guarded the area where the ring of the knocker passed through he sighed. Lee fumbled with his keys as the memories of his grandparents continued. As he turned the key, a slight sound could be heard from behind the door.

Lee opened up the door to see a undernourished Ninetales sitting inside in the corridor, staring at the group with sad emerald eyes. Her tails unlike most Ninetales were laying flat on the floor, one that knew anything about pokemon psychology could see that this ninetales was obviously depressed. As Lee walked he patted the Ninetales' head carefully, who yipped a quite "Nniinneee.." in reply. Both Lee and Cornelius entered and headed straight over to the fridge, while the ninetales went back to the spot she always sat when not out in the back garden, on her old master's chair.

"So Cornelius, you want Jolt! Lemonade? Or Myst Soda Pop?" Lee called out from the fridge area as Cornelius sat his schoolbag down, on the floor nearby the couch in the lounge room. "Some Soda Pop" Cornelius called out as he sat on the couch relaxing.

After a few seconds, Lee come into the lounge room with a can of soda and a plastic container with chicken inside. He handed the can to Cornelius and went over to the ninetales. Lee sighed as he crouched to be level with ninetales. "Lavender… " he coaxed, taking out some chicken and holding it out in front of the ninetales.

Lavender looked at the piece of chicken, with disinterest. If wasn't that she wasn't hungry, infact the fire of hunger filled her empty stomach. But her master, the one being she really cared and adored was gone. Her life was shattered, broken, her spirit weeping. She did trust Lee, for he had lived with her master for many years, even tending to her master with she grew sick…but then a female started to drag Lee from her master, and lately she had seen the effects of her wooing on Lee, who had begun to fall for the lovely looking young woman. But her senses told her that that girl did not truly care and that she only wanted to entrap him and pull him away, leaving her truly alone. She turned up her nose at that tantalizing meat with a soft sharp yip. Lee looked genuinely worried, as he always did when he tried to feed her since her master had died. She just wanted the pain she felt to end…all that pain. And then she heard Lee say something "…please Lavender…please eat…for Grandma…for me…please". Her face softened as she saw the pain evident on his face. She wanted it to end, to join her master wherever she had gone…but that look on his face showed that the pain and shock she herself had been feeling….She couldn't cause more pain….so she caved in and began to nibble at the chicken. As she ate the first piece, she saw the expression on Lee's face change from worry to relief. For now, she wasn't going to be free of the pain…as long as Lee was still feeling the same raw pain.

Lee signed as he managed to feed Lavender some chicken, not as much as he felt comfortable with, however it was at least enough so she would not starve to death. Lavender had been a wedding gift to his grandmother many years ago, caught by his grandfather in an old style Apricorn made Ball, and presented to her with the ring at the wedding, or so his grandmother had said. On their 5th wedding anniversary her grandmother had evolved the little vulpix she had named after her favourite plant in her garden with a fire stone, turning it into a beautiful ninetales. For a good part of five decades they both had lived in relative peace, but things had changed and Lavender had ended up outliving them both. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Cornelius.

"Hey Lee, I rented out a DVD to watch tonight" Cornelius exclaimed pulling out a case.

Lee looked over in interest "What do you get this time?" "It's 'Night of the Were-Mightyena'" Cornelius replied before he was cut off by Lee.

"Wait a second, haven't we watched that before?"

"They've redone it recently; this is the new version…." Cornelius replied "The Johto Movie Madness Show gave it 3 and a half stars, so it must be decent."

Lee chuckled "You'd watch anything like that wouldn't you?", in which Cornelius replied with a rather laid back "Depends"

"Anyway…you did promise to help me clean the attic, remember" Lee reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah…but we have heaps of time"

Lee went over to the kitchen, grabbed a broom and a small dustpan and broom and came back out. "Well, I'd prefer to get it done before sun goes down". Cornelius sighed. "I suppose I can wait…". "Well let's get sorting" Lee exclaimed as they started up the stairs that lead to the upper story and also the attic, their pokemon and Lavender following behind.

The first view of the attic was of the light filtering through the only window, illuminated by the few dust particles floating in the air. The many boxes and chest here looked old and very dusty, all of them sealed up, a mirror on a stand stood in a corner, its face covered by a dusty sheet. Both humans stared around at all the dust. "This will take a while" they both said as they both got to work.

Time past as the two worked feverishly to get rid of the dust, well one of them at least. Lee continued to work diligently on cleaning the dust away. On the other hand, Cornelius became distracted after a while and opened up one of the chests illuminated by the golden sunlight that was filtering less and less into the attic. He pulled out old gardening magazines. "Boring….Boring…Sheesh, your grandma was really fond of gardening…", then he pulled out an old framed photograph showing Lee's grandfather shaking hands with a younger Dr. Fuji. "Wow, your old man actually met Old Man Fuji?" Lee however, had stopped sweeping, a sudden pull of attraction he had begun to fell coming from a particularly old chest. Lee slowly approached the chest feeling the pull of an unknown force coming from within. As he wordlessly began to open the chest, the sound of the knocker and a growl from Lavender interrupted him. Lee headed down the stairs with Lavender following close behind, her eyes narrowed.

Lee opened up the door to see a young lady of his age with blonde hair and blue eyes waiting there, an impatient look on her face. She looked as thought she had been pampering herself up for something. Her hair was nicely brushed and her clothes were immaculate. "Lee!" she exclaimed "Are you doing anything?" Lee felt his heart go a-patter, he had not expected Laura, his girlfriend to arrive at his place today, in fact he had planned today taking into account that she wasn't going to ask him to go out somewhere for once, since his grandmother had died, she had been seemingly wanting him to do things with him everyday, and as much as he liked to spend time with her, it was starting to get to the point where he could not do anything without Laura being there hanging off him. "Laura…" he stammered a bit "I thought we had organized to go to Club Lucario tomorrow night…" Laura smiled sweetly "Oh come on, tonight is as good night as any, sweety-lee." Lee began to blush at the mention of the pet name and Lavender growled at Laura. "Laura…I have a friend over at the moment". Laura's face fell a bit, "Well can I at least come inside and have some water? It was a long trip here…" Lee sighed "Ok…come in" He said, trying to act is gentlemanly as possible.

Laura followed Lee into the house, smiling. He may have been reluctant to go out to the hottest newest club in town, Club Lucario, well known for both its mascot which the club was named after, which amazingly someone had managed to train to act as a DJ. But she didn't really care about the DJ or the club really; she had far more important goals in mind. She has well known to be the most popular girl in college, and she wasn't going to waste every opportunity to extend her influence and popularity. When word got out that Lee's grandmother was sick, she took the opportunity to begin to dig her claws into Lee, it was no secret that Lee's family was one of the most well off families in Lilycove City and she was adamant in getting hold of some of that wealth by worming her way into his life. So far it had begun to pay off, she had managed to get Lee to buy her things she wanted with his adequate income and the best thing was that Lee was as least good looking enough for other girls to not openly question why she had chose him, and Lee was generally too witless and gentlemanly to notice the fact the wool was being pulled over his eyes.

She didn't get that drink instead she followed Lee upstairs, attempting to convince him to do what she wanted him to do, a growling ninetales following her all the way. The ninetales Lee owned sort of scared her, when she was young she was hurt badly by a ninetales…miraculously she didn't receive any scars from the bite wound. But she knew, the ninetales had to go! However her attempts at trying to convince Lee to go out stopped as she saw Cornelius in the attic.

"Corny.." she hissed, at seeing Cornelius. She had a hatred for Cornelius, who was an unpopular geek in her eyes. The hatred was mutual; Cornelius had been burned by her and her group several times in the past, which saw him as a freak. He had tried to convince Lee not to go out with her, but Lee had decided to give her a chance. As with the only time those two had met with Lee about, an argument ensued. But Lee wasn't paying attention. He had felt the pull of something; he was back over at the ancient chest opening it back up, the argument happen seemed very far off as he pulled out an object, wrapped in purple cloth from the chest.

The cloth slipped off the reveal a lute, made of pure black wood. Both Laura and Cornelius saw the lute at the same time.

Cornelius recognised the musical instrument from the plans and pictures shown at the museum earlier that day "It can't be…"

Laura however did not. "Put that down…it's no time to play some old instrument…"

However, Lee seemed not to hear them. In his mind a tune had formed in his head, and he began to pluck the strings in a tune. Laura tried to shake some sense into him "Lee, snap out of it!" which quickly led to Lavender biting her shirt and tugging on it, desperate to get that wench away from Lee, while Cornelius egged on Lavender.

As Lee struck the final note, the lute glowed in a brilliant light, causing all to stop and look at the lute in surprise. Suddenly a massive pulse of energy erupted from the lute, passing through all nearly as a spectral cry sounded. The energy blew all in the attic to the ground, instantly rendered unconscious except Lee, who for a brief second felt energy like he never felt flow through him, seemingly to feel like the entire world was warping.

As he fell to the ground unconscious, the last thing he could remember was the smashing of windows and one powerful cry.

"IIIII'MMMMMMM FREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

And that's chapter 1 done! I'd like to thank those how have tried to get me to write again, and those who have reviewed even in the face of me going inactive as a writer. I know many wanted me to update one of my others….and I will see about continuing that. However I'm not going to make promises.


End file.
